1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices and more specifically to an illuminated sound producing toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a music box toy has been proposed wherein while the music box is being operated, an electric lamp positioned in the interior of a patterned milk-white dome turns ON. At the same time, the dome rotates, thereby allowing illuminated moving patterns to be displayed on the dome
In such a music box toy, since moving illuminated patterns are displayed while the music plays, the user can enjoy not only music but also the images created by the moving patterns. It is also possible to use the music box toy as a room lamp because the dome is illuminated while the music box plays.
However, when the music box is not playing, the value of this conventional music box toy is only ornamental, deficient in any utility value.
Additionally, the patterns which are displayed on the dome when the music box operates can be seen from the exterior even when the music box is not operating. Therefore, the display of the moving illuminated patterns is easily anticipated, and the viewer is not surprised.